It is known that firearms may include a single-stage or two-stage trigger assembly. A single-stage trigger generally means that once an operator pulls the trigger of the firearm there is one continuous motion through which the operator has to pull the trigger to release the hammer which then strikes the firing pin, which in turn discharges the round. A two-stage trigger generally means that as the operator pulls the trigger the trigger will progress through a first stage. Instead of the hammer releasing and striking the firing pin, the trigger will hit a stopping point that the operator will feel. This is the point between the first and second stages. Once the operator applies a little more pressure to the trigger the hammer will then release and will strike the firing pin.
The invention improves upon known firearms and specifically two-stage trigger assemblies for those firearms by providing a design that provides the operator with even greater selectivity and flexibility for all types of shooting conditions.